Do no disturb
by Kelsey614
Summary: All Raven wanted was some peace and quite. A place to meditate. Watching the sun set on the roof, peace and quite. Everything was perfect, that is until Beast boy came up. Why did he always have to ruin everything? Or did he? RavenxBeast boy R


-1 A gentle breeze blew Raven's lavender hair into her face. Trying to stay focused, she tightly squeezed her eyes shut. She straightened her back, and rearranged her legs, trying to get the tingling out of her feet. Taking in a deep breath she began to chant the oh, so, familiar words,

"Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos…" The wind picked up again, making her hair tickle her nose. Scrunching her nose, she blew up at her hair,

'Focus Raven, focus…' But the wind persisted, giving an aggravated huff she opened her eyes and roughly brushed her hair behind her ears. The ocean water lapped against the rocks below the tower, she could her the seagulls calling off after one another. The sun was just setting, making the sky a lushes shade of orange. It was times like these she reflected on her life, when she tried to meditate.

She stretched her arms and stuck her feet over the edge of the tower, leaning back on her hands, she looked out at the setting sun. For once everything seemed peaceful, at least out side of the tower. Raven had been forced out side after relocating her self three times in the tower.

Raven had tried to meditate the first time by the window, allowing the after noon light to warm her up. The living room was empty, no beast boy and Cyborg playing there loud and violent video games. No alarm going off, and no Starfire trying to cook. Everything was perfect.

That is until her thoughts came to an abrupt halt at the sound of, "Raven!" The shrill and innocent voice broke the wonderful silence she had concealed her self in. At the cause of breaking her concentration, raven fell from her floating position flat on her rump.

"Oh! Raven! I'm sorry!" Starefire said clasping her hand over her mouth. Raven sat up, rubbing her tail bone, "What do you want?" Raven asked flatly. Starfire snapped from her apologies and straight into,

"Could we do the, hanging out? Everyone's so busy, and I thought we could 'Hang out'." Raven glared up at her, angry the disturbance had been nothing of importance.

"No, I need to meditate." Which was a flat out lie. No she didn't _need_ to meditate any more, still it helped her to relax though.

"Oh…well, I'll just do something else." Starfire said. disappointed. Raven repositioned her self and listened to Starefire's foot steps, she waited for the sound of the door to open and close, but instead heard the opening and closing of the fridge. 'Oh no…' Raven thought dismally 'She's going to cook,' Getting up she hurried to the door and to her room.

Of course there, oddly enough, had not helped either.

"Cyborg! Go long!" Beast boys voice yelled through the hall way, Raven glared up from her bed. There was a loud crash, and laughing.

"Dude! Robin's gonna be pissed!" Cyborg yelled. Raven sighed, she swung her legs over the bed and stared at her door.

"Psht!" Beast boy said unfased by what ever had happened, "Not like any one saw us!" Cocking her eye brow, Raven walked to her door and peered out.

"No, but someone heard it." Cyborg and Beast boy Froze, stiffly turning there heads towards Raven. Behind them she could see they had managed to knock down Robin's door. "And what, may I ask, were you two doing that caused Robin's door to be knocked down?"

"Uhm, game of stink ball! Wanna join?!" Beast boy enthusiastically held out the disgusting ball, filled with old unwashed gym socks, under wear, and a few other unidentifiable objects. Cringing her nose in disgust Raven backed away.

"N-no, thank you…" Beast boy shrugged and slammed the ball into Cyborg's face.

"Oh! You gonna get it now grass stain!" Cyborg threatened, chasing him down the hall way, abandoning Robin's door. Raven silently closed her door and sank into her bed. A loud crashing against her door startled her, causing a yell to escape from her followed by Raven falling onto the floor.

"No! No! Cyborg! Uncle! Uncle!" Beast boys screams echoed through the hall way. Growling, Raven Opened her window and flew out. 'The roof, please let it be empty and quite…' Raven pleaded.

And thankfully it was. It had been for the past two hours. Raven closed her eyes, drinking in the tranquility. She heard the door to the roof open, the door creaked, followed by a pause as if the creak had startled the person, then she heard it creak shut.

'Who could be sneaking around the roof anyways?' Raven thought. She could hear the clinking of footsteps, a pause, then silence. Raven smirked, she could still sense the person on the roof. But for some reason, it still felt as though the person was lurking around.

"Beast boy!" Raven called out, nothing, "You can give up the act now. I know you're here."

Raven opened her eyes and turned her head to see a forest green cat was making it's way over to her. The creature suddenly began to change into a blob like form, then shaped into the familiar beast boy.

"Aw! Rae how'd you know it was me?" Beast boy whined, sitting down beside her. Raven shrugged.

"You're just a loud person." Beast boy smiled, that big goofy grin. He looked out at the city.

"Watch'ya doin' up here any ways?" Beast boy asked. Raven looked over at him blankly.

"I could ask you the same thing," Beast boy laughed, and meet her gaze.

"Well, the game of stink ball just turned into plain ol' wrestling. So I ran up here in an attempt to hide." Raven rolled her eyes, returning her attention to the setting sun. "It's so beautiful out here at sun set…" Beast boy sighed and leaned back.

"That's a profound thing to hear from someone who's usually caught up in the latest video games," Beast boy grinned.

"Yeah, well, it's still nice to check up on the real world, ya know?" There was a long pause, Raven sighed. Beast boy really wasn't such an annoying guy, if you get to know him. He could really be a good friend. "It's kinda a relief in a sense to see Robin and Starefire together," Beast boy said, trying to pick up the conversation again.

"I guess, I never really bother. You end up with someone or you don't." Beast boy lowered his ears starring at her, Raven glanced up at him then looked back out, "But, I guess you could say it's nice to see them together."

"Finally settling one of the few lovers tensions in the house." Raven adverted her attention back at Beast boy, 'One of'? Who else was there?

"Wait, who else is there?" Beast boy's eyes went wide, almost as if regretting his statement.

"Never mind…!" Raven cocked her eye brow, but she decided to drop it. Another awkward silence fell over them. The sun had finally vanished over the horizon, it's last rays of light dimly lighting the sky.

"You know you wreak right?" Raven stated, Beast boy made an over exaggerated frown.

"It can't be that bad! I mean, I only got hit with the stink ball a couple of times…" He mumbled, "And you don't have to be such a bitch about it," Raven glared at him before punching him in his though. "Ow!" Beast boy howled, "That hurt!" Raven smirked. "I mean, for a girl," He added slyly. Raven flashed a threatening glance at him, and not wanting to be hit again he held up his hands, "I'm joking! I'm joking!"

"You…you can show emotion now right?" Beast boy asked randomly. Raven sighed irritated,

"Yeah, why?" Beast boy shrugged.

"Just wondering, I guess," He trailed off. Beast boy stretched and adjusted him self on the ledge. He stole a glance at Raven. She seemed pre occupied with the city. Spying her hand, a sudden impulse took him over, reaching out, he placed his hand on Raven's. He curled his fingers under he palm, then quickly looked away.

Raven quickly turned her head to Beast boy's hand, she glanced up at him, cocking her eye brow.

"Beast boy?" He smiled and nervously looked over at her, trying to keep his cool.

"Yeah, Rae?" She shook her head and looked away.

"Nothing," Raven turned her hand over, and gave Beast boy's hand a quick squeeze. Beast boy gave a triumphant smile, kicking his legs against the tower. "You're…a pretty awesome guy Beast boy." The words seemed so foreign to Beast boy, and it, quit frankly, shocked him. Beast bored looked at Raven, she glanced up at him and smiled.

"You're awesome too," He returned the smile, giving her hand a squeeze. Raven took in a deep breath, she scooted closer to Beast boy and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Beast boy tensed up, he wasn't used to Raven being so, so open. Leaning his head gently on hers, they looked out at the now dark sky. They sat there for what seemed like forever.

"We should go back inside," Raven said, lifting her head up off of Beast boy's shoulder. Beast boy pulled his ear's back, missing the comfort already.

"Yeah, we should," Beast boy heaved a heavy sigh. They both sat there still, Raven looked over at Beast boy, his gaze meet her. Everything seemed so awkward. Pulling her legs up, she went to swing her self to the side to stand up.

Beast boy quickly moved forward, gripping her shoulders and pulling her towards him. There lips meet in a quick kiss, Raven jerked back and stared blankly at Beast boy.

"I-I am so sorry…" Beast boy said, shocked that he had even dared to do so. Raven blushed and looked away, there faces were still close. Raven looked back up at him and leaned back into Beast boy. There lips parted, allowing each other in. Beast boy pulled her closer, moving his hand down to her waist, keeping the other on her shoulder.

Raven shakily placed her hand on his neck, using her other hand to keep her self propped up. Everything seemed to be moving in such a blur, one minute they were talking like friends and now, this.

The door to the roof slammed open, Beast boy and Raven jumped, jerking away from one another.

"You can't hide from me gra-" Cyborg stared dumb founded at the site before him. Raven in Beast boy's arms and them pulling away from, well, what seemed to be a kiss. Cyborg grinned devilishly, "Oh! I'm sorry! Am I interrupting something here Beast boy?" Cyborg teased. Beast boy growled at Cyborg.

"Dude would you just get out of here!" Beast boy gropped for the nearest object, his hands finding a small rock. He chucked the rock at Cyborg, the rock hit his metallic body, bouncing off him and hitting the ground. Cyborg chuckled.

"Aw, I'll let you two get back to your love making…" Cyborg made a few quick air thrusts, followed by a "Bow chika wow wow! Chicka wow wow!" Beast boy stood up and ran at Cyborg.

"I said go away!" Beast boy yelled, Cyborg bolted to the door, laughing hyestaricly. Beast boy slammed the door then leaned against it. "Jerk!" He grumbled, his cheeks hot with embarrassment. Looking up, he saw Raven had managed to make her way over to the door while he was chasing Cyborg. "Heh, sorry about, that" Raven nodded and helped him up.

"It's fine, I mean, it is fun to tease you." Beast boy stared at her.

"Wow, thanks Rae…" She smiled meekly and peeked him.

"And, if he knows what's good for him, he won't tell any one." Beast boy grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist. Lifting his hand up, he tilted her chin towards him, they meet in another deep kiss. Raven pulled away, embracing him in a hug, burying her head into his neck.

"Raven, I love you," He pressed, there was a pause from Raven. Beast boy bit his lip, worried he had said the wrong thing.

"I-I love you too, Beast boy" Beast boy held her closer, and tightened the hug. Raven smiled and returned the gesture. No one or nothing could ruin this.

Heh, well uhm, sense I got so many good reviews and views on my last fanfic I figured I'd make another fanfic for you guys Please read and review 3 And thanks for reading!


End file.
